


A New Reason

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, OT5, Pitch is the new one here, Polyamory, then OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "The Guardians are very distracted by Pitch’s plunging neckline and awkwardly try ignoring it. They have an even harder time of it once they notice how his tights show off his great legs. Pitch, meanwhile, is completely oblivious. Can be gen or with a pairing, whatever the author prefers."Pitch has never been a Guardian, and thus he’s never been part of the OT5. But now, his new appearance is making the Guardians (and one Guardian in particular) think about making him a new offer.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Kudos: 27
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	A New Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/13/2016.

“So,” Jack remarked, “Pitch always dresses like that.”  
  
“Well. Not always.” Tooth watched Pitch intently as he walked down the center of a quiet suburban street. He hadn’t been doing anything threatening lately—nothing that Sandy couldn’t easily fix with a little dreamsand—and he had even seemed to be enjoying hiding under beds again. But that didn’t mean that the Guardians weren’t going to be keeping an eye on him. In pairs. Constantly. “A few hundred years ago he wore this flowing, high-necked robe with long, wide sleeves. He had a gold belt and this wide gold necklace…collar…thing, too. When you were chosen as a Guardian, that’s when we all first saw him dressed…the way he is now.”  
  
“It’s because of his lack of power, then?” Jack asked. “Since he doesn’t have any jewelry anymore and there’s…less fabric in the outfit he’s wearing?” He wondered what it meant that Tooth wasn’t telling him to stop focusing on Pitch’s clothes. He tried to avoid thinking of what it meant that he was doing that in the first place.  
  
“I suppose…” Tooth said slowly. “He doesn’t act like he chose that open robe…those tights…for any particular reason. But if he was having such trouble maintaining his form, then why…well, why not go for one that didn’t need clothes at all, like me or Bunny?”  
  
Some color crept into Jack’s cheeks. “You and Bunny somehow make it pretty clear when you’re naked rather than just not wearing any clothes,” he said. He cleared his throat. “So, maybe Pitch just doesn’t know how to do that.”  
  
Tooth turned to look at him. “In that case…does it seem like Pitch is somehow ending up still naked, even with his clothes on?”  
  
Jack’s eyes widened. “Why did you point that out?”  
  
Tooth grimaced. “Well, do you mind?”  
  
“Um.”  
  
Below them, Pitch stretched his arms out and yawned, causing his robe to fall open and revealing his lean chest and stomach.  
  
“No,” Jack said. “But we shouldn’t…we don’t want this to become a problem. Do we?”  
  


* * *

  
  
“Do you see him, Sandy?” Bunny asked, as they made their way from one copse of trees to another out on a rural lane.  
  
Sandy gave him an emphatic thumbs up, and before Bunny could say that was enough, a little sand version of Pitch was pacing back and forth over Sandy’s head. The sand Pitch’s robe flew open a lot more than it did in real life, revealing Pitch’s legs rendered in accurate and loving detail.  
  
Bunny stifled a sigh. “You don’t have to do that, you know I’m already well aware…” Bunny shook his head. “What I mean to say, is, it can’t make any difference to us what Pitch looks like. Or what he wears, even if it’s just tights and a robe.”  
  
Sandy spared a glance at Bunny and gave him a look just this side of skeptical.  
  
Bunny cleared his throat. “Well, it would be better if he went back to what he wore before the dark ages. At least then it would make sense when he tried to hold on to his dignity.”  
  
Those robes were pretty good, Sandy agrees. But these have been so…educational.  
  
Bunny pressed his mouth into a thin line. “None of us were really looking to learn those things about Pitch, though.”  
  
Sandy agreed that that was true, but Bunny could tell he wasn’t taking his agreement any farther than that. Well. Sandy had always been a bit strange about Pitch, so disappointed when he refused Guardianship a few centuries ago. Bunny shrugged. “Anyway. We’ve got to watch him, regardless of what he looks like.”  
  
He missed Sandy’s knowing smile as Pitch caught his attention by jumping impressively high into the air for no apparent reason. Or, no, wait, he had been startled by a raccoon. Some nightmare king. But with legs like that…Bunny’s ears twitched in irritation. He wasn’t sure if he wanted the other Guardians to be sympathetic or not.  
  


* * *

  
  
I think there’s something we’ve all noticed now that we’ve been watching Pitch so much more, Sandy told North one night as they flew to relieve Bunny and Tooth.  
  
North glanced over at Sandy more fully, to see his face and not just his sand, but couldn’t read his expression. “This may well be,” he said. “But, since you are the one with most suffering at hands of Pitch, and most experience in facing him, perhaps you should be the one to say.”  
  
Sandy nodded and rolled his eyes a little. North, since you didn’t say what you thought right away, what you’re thinking of must be the same as what everyone else isn’t saying. So here it is. Pitch is hot! Hot hot hot!  
  
Sandy made a little sand-Pitch and swarmed it with arrows pointing out the evidence of his last statement. And, Sandy went on, we all know it. It’s incredibly distracting! Especially when Pitch isn’t doing anything we need to stop. Just wandering around and being hot! We should do something.  
  
“I am thinking you do not mean asking Pitch to change to his old robes?” North said, his expression very near a smile.  
  
Sandy shook his head. Too late. We know what’s under them now. Mostly.  
  
North snorted at Sandy’s wistful expression. “Are you thinking of asking Pitch to be a Guardian again? You know if he finds out what started the idea this time he will be not pleased at all.”  
  
But what if he’s doing it on purpose? Sandy asked.  
  
“Pitch is not really that subtle,” North said.  
  
Neither is his outfit, Sandy pointed out.  
  
“Ah, point to you. Anyway…Pitch still has same qualities that he had when we asked him to be Guardian before. We could ask again. As you say, he is not doing much for us to stop, lately. And who knows! I thought we had good reasons to ask him then, maybe he will like us having bad reason now. We will take vote with others.”  
  
And if Pitch says no again? Sandy looked quite worried, now.  
  
“Then we will vote on you talking to him as individual. True, he is not human, so does not go with the usual guidelines, but…I know this is not only about legs and skin, Sandy.”  
  
Sandy kicked his feet in the air below the bench seat on the sleigh, making no new symbols. Maybe don’t mention that, please? he finally signed. I think that’s even harder to explain.


End file.
